How Many Times
by blowmeaway
Summary: Just exactly when was Lois ever going to get lucky, because fate in all aspects of her life except her career, hated her.


**Chapter 1**

**Just Her Luck**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Speaking etc..

**Disclaimer:** None of these amazing characters are mine.

**Author's Note:** Lois's constant disappointment and Clark's stupidity in choosing Lana over such an amazing woman, just breaks my heart. So I am going to give Lois the spotlight she deserves.

* * *

Just exactly how many times was it going to take for her to finally find someone she could trust, and not get a backlash as a result.

Lois should have learned her lesson by now, especially after that little staring contest going on between Lana and Clark. And like always, she had been thrown on the backburner.

Right when she was about to find out how it felt to kiss Clark Kent, wrapped up and surrounded by him, she had never felt more safer or secure and dare she say it…

Loved.

At that very moment, Lana, out of all the people, Lana had to walk through the barn entrance, instantly capturing his attention and therefore, forcing him to completely forget about Lois Lane.

That wasn't the worst part though. What was worse, was that after this entire scene had happened and while Lois had found herself being comforted by Ollie, Chloe's wedding had been ransacked by an alien monster appearing out of nowhere and nearly tearing Jimmy apart, literally.

No wait. That wasn't actually the worst part. Sure there was absolutely nothing left of her heart except shredded pieces, her baby cousin was kidnapped by a monster, while Jimmy was teetering on the thin line between survival. But, that wasn't the worst part.

Lois had taken it upon herself to monitor Jimmy's progress until Chloe was found. Which meant barely any sleep, she was loaded on caffeine and she was in pain. You of course already know the type of pain she was experiencing, but, what was officially dubbed as the worst day of her life, if possible, got even worse.

Lois got a call from Martha Kent, the only mother figure that she had ever had and of course, Lois was grateful to talk to her.

Those feelings went down the drain when Mrs. Kent revealed somewhat, dubiously that Clark and Lana were 'renewing their friendship'. While the dubious tone in Mrs. Kent's voice should have given her hope, it only worsened the constant throbbing heartache that currently remained in the spot where her heart was. But Lois did not break down, oh no. The General would have had a field day if he found out that she didn't accept the news with a strong back, as the woman he had somewhat raised her to be.

The situation did not get better from there.

After snapping her cell shut, Lois had stood up and grabbed her purse, preparing herself to drive back to the makeshift apartment she was boarding in and grab a change of clothes.

Fate had different plans for her.

Lois unfortunately was on the receiving end of these plans and unknowingly, proceeded out into the dark parking lot outside the Star City General Hospital. As she neared her car, she reached into her purse for the keys that constantly evaded her, when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her side. Turning to her left, hazel eyes widened at a close-up of the same hideous monster that had taken her cousin.

Rage and fear for Chloe's life, crowded her vision, "Where did you take my cousin, huh! If you touched even one hair on her head ugly, I am going to hunt..you..down." she growled, meaning every word that she said.

Lois being Lois, sent a kick from her right foot rearing into his private, forcing him to double over.

_At least I know he's a guy..._Smirking Lois brought her elbow down on his skull, hoping to give him enough pain and momentary dizziness for her to make a get away.

No such luck.

If anything the alien, grappled on tighter to her slim body, thereby pressing his very sharp, very long claws into her sides. To Lois, this was pure...hell. She could feel each and ever incision of the pointed claws, shearing messily through skin. Blood pooled on the concrete ground, making Lois go dizzy at the sight and from the loss.

Darkness was caving. She was falling, floating. Finally the pain in her chest was gone. The heartache disappeared. But what did that mean?

_Ah shit, I'm dying aren't I?..._She slapped an imaginary hand against her forehead in a 'duh' motion,

_Chloe's going to kill me, that is... if she doesn't find me dead already._ Lois halted at the thought of her cousin, her only cousin. The one person who had always been there, despite how many times she was forcefully pushed away. Lois didn't want anyone's help in anything. She was way too independent, having the General for a father to thank for that.

_The General always did want me to get married to a buff soldier from the military and have military babies. When he finds out, this is going to break his heart._

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes, reminding her that she was still awake and breathing.

_And Clark...poor farm boy. Knowing him, he's going beat himself up over this._

But then again, who else was going to ruffle Smallville's feathers. No one but Lois Lane.

Through gritted teeth, Lois managed to suck in a shallow breath and brought her hands up to clasp them around the huge deformed one, that was currently tearing at her sides.

Weakly she plucked at one clawed finger and sharply yanked it back, eliciting a pained roar, but effectively getting it to release her. She was thrown on the ground like a rag doll, inhaling a shallow breath at the searing pain, almost knocking her out.

Yes, the monster did let go of her, but what Lois didn't know, his clawed grip was the only thing preventing her from bleeding to death. At the sight of red leaking through her clothes, nearly bathing her. She gripped the ground with bloody fingernails and began to pull.

Lois, never being one to give up, prayed desperately..feverently, that someone would find Chloe alive and safe. She prayed that Jimmy would make it out of his rough patch to finally begin his newlywed life with Chloe and finally, that Clark would find the happiness he deserved.

Even if that happiness, was not with her.

Feeling the approaching vibrations of the monster trudging towards her, she closed her eyes, accepting death and for the first time, did not fight.

_Please, almighty up there somewhere. Make this quick._

She felt nothing.

* * *

He jerked upright in bed, his bare chest glistening with sweat from the all-consuming nightmare. Clark wearily raked a hand through his hair, nearly tugging raven strands out in the process.

Never before had any of his dreams been so clear. So utterly vivid, that he could make out every single detail as he was viewing it, experiencing it.

"Mmmhm, Clark?" Lana asked groggily, sitting up in bed and clutching a sheet to her bare chest.

Turning to look at her, Clark began to smile and let her know everything was alright, when he felt a sudden jerking in his body, followed by a brief heat of pain.

Clark brought a hand against his side, feeling the skin slightly slicked and sticky. He kept his hand pressed there, inconspicuously.

"It's nothing Lana, just a weird dream. Go back to sleep." He further reassured.

Nodding slightly, Lana lay back down, accepting his answer and drifted off in a matter of seconds, tired due to their earlier activities.

Clark listened carefully to her heartbeat, finding it to be a rather unerring sound. When he heard her heartbeat slow down, he once again brought his hand up in front of his face, his back to the moonlight that was beaming into the attic room.

It was slightly hard to make out what the sticky substance was, but once he recognized it, alarm spread across his chiseled features. Tuning into the sounds around him, he felt rather than heard, the slowly dying heartbeat of a person located miles from the barn house.


End file.
